Fluoridation public health programs are effective means of reducing dental caries, but relatively little is known about fluoridation's effects on dental care demand, particularly under dental insurance. The aim of the proposed research is to determine the effects of water fluoridation on dental demand (i.e., utilization and expenditure) among children. Econometric demand models will be applied in a quasi-experimental nonequivalent control group design. Subjects will be children who were 5-7 in 1977 and who are dependents of approximately 1,500 sampled Washington State employees covered by Blue Cross dental insurance between 1977-1983. Major data sources are a mail survey of sampled insureds and 1977-1983 Blue Cross claims data. OLS regression and pooled cross-sectional time series analysis will be used to determine fluoridation effects on children dental care demand.